


No Place Like . . . the Kitchen?

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, kitchen oral sex, semi-public oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the Tower, Clint and Natasha get busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like . . . the Kitchen?

It was a rare occurrence that they had the Tower all to themselves; well not entirely alone. Bruce had locked himself into the lab while he was performing tests on himself. He didn’t mention and no one asked. Tony was out . . . being Tony and Pepper was most likely out cleaning up his messes; Thor and Steve had gone out to explore the world of Midgard and the 21st century, they wouldn’t be back for hours. So that left Clint and Natasha all alone. 

She was seated on the edge of the kitchen bench, Clint, wearing only his jeans, settled between her legs as their tongues fighting for dominance. Clint moved his hands up her bare thighs, along her back. He unclipped her bra and tossed it across the room to join her jeans that he had discarded of earlier. He kissed down her neck, over her collarbone lingering on the tops of her breasts. Natasha let her head fall back with gasp as Clint kissed over her breast but avoiding the hardened peak. He smiled and laughed against her skin when she groaned impatiently. Her hands tightened in his hair. When he suddenly took her nipple in his hot mouth she couldn’t stop the loud gasp of surprise which became a moan as his tongue danced across her breast.

She tilted her head so she could access his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin; she knew there would be a hickey. As she did so, Clint’s hand moved down her stomach. Instinctually she laid back against the marble bench top, hissing at the cool stone against her bare back. Clint’s fingers brushed over the lacy panties before move it aside. He pushed two fingers inside of her, curling them and watching as Natasha squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to suppress the moan of pleasure. Her hands found their way into his hair, her fingers tightening in the dark locks. When he felt her shudder slightly under him, her walls beginning to clench around his fingers he pulled back. He quickly pulled the panties down her legs and letting them fall to the floor. 

He kissed his way down her stomach, flicking his tongue out to taste her, suck her, his tongue replacing his fingers. Clint felt all the blood that already hadn’t, head south at the orgasmic sounds Natasha was making, at the way her back arched against him, her back off the cool marble of the bench. She came hard, biting her lip to muffle her scream; couldn’t risk Bruce hearing. 

Natasha smirked up at him as she pulled him on top of her, onto the bench. Her hand moved down his chest to his tight jeans. She caressed him through the rough material, causing him to let out a guttural moan, his head falling to her shoulder.

“Mister Barton, Miss Romanoff; Mister Stark has entered the Tower. He is currently in the elevator on the way to the lab. I believe to check on Mister Banner. I suggest you make yourselves decent before he arrives on this floor.” Jarvis interrupted.

Clint groaned out loud in annoyance. Natasha had asked the A.I. to alert them if Bruce left his lab or if any of the others returned, it surprised her that he complied.

Natasha slipped out from under him and collected her clothes while Clint gripped the bench top and tried to calm himself and not think about his naked partner redressing next to him. She threw him his shirt which he shrugged on before making his way to the fridge. 

When Tony entered the kitchen, Natasha was sitting on a stool picking at her nails while Clint tossed her a can of soda. 

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Natasha called out to the A.I.

“You are welcome, Miss Romanov.”

Natasha left the room, followed by Clint who just smirked at Tony.


End file.
